


keep your apology (give us more detonation)

by thedreamsteam



Series: the dream team fics [68]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Character Study, M/M, Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28430460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedreamsteam/pseuds/thedreamsteam
Summary: His mom always told him that he was a little too comfortable with fire.She wasn’t wrong, not at all. He was always a little too okay with arson, always a little too prepared to watch something burn. He was always ready to watch something be destroyed in front of his face.or, Sap is like fire, maybe a little too much
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: the dream team fics [68]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913893
Comments: 1
Kudos: 67





	keep your apology (give us more detonation)

**Author's Note:**

> HIIIIIIII
> 
> ok dedicated to jannat, hari, dream, n chapin !!!!!!
> 
> title from na na na (im not putting all the fucking na na's) by my chemical romance

His mom always told him that he was a little too comfortable with fire.

She wasn’t wrong, not at all. He was always a little too okay with arson, always a little too prepared to watch something burn. He was always ready to watch something be destroyed in front of his face.

(Maybe, that’s why he wasn’t too surprised when his mother pushed him out and told him to run. Maybe that’s why he wasn’t too scared when he glanced back and watched the wood fall into the red flames, watched as the town that he had known since he was born disappear in minutes.

He had grown up with fire, and it was a shame that it’s what nearly killed him.)

Dream had always told him he seemed a little too much like the fire.

“Why do you say that?” He had asked, and Dream had shrugged.

“You just... you seem like someone who burns too bright to be missed. You burn everything around you in an attempt to destroy everything , because it seems that if you’re going down, you’re taking everything with you. You like to watch the chaos. You like to watch as everything destroys itself around you.”

He had fallen silent after that, unable to say anything in response, and Dream had smiled and nudged his shoulder after it.

“You also really fucking hate getting wet.” He said, and Sapnap had playfully frowned and shoved him away.

“Shut up!” He had laughed.

Dream had been right, though. He was like fire, in more ways than one.

He liked to watch the forests fall and the trees collapse when the heat gets too much and everything decides to just simply _stop_ instead of continuing to fight. He liked to feel the heat on his skin and the scorch of the flame as everything dies and he gets to know that he’s the reason everything is gone and dead.

But he’s impulsive. That’s part of his downfalls, that’s what leads him to the end. He’s impulsive and never gives a second thought to his actions, never thinks about the after, only the before. He never thinks about the end action, only the beginning.

So maybe that’s why he’s lying on the ground with a sword pointed at his throat as the flames flicker at the sight of the grass, as the flames beg to eat.

“What are you doing, Sap?” Dream asks, and he stares at him with blood in his hair and a scar on his face as he stares at his once best friend. “What the fuck have you done?”

“I’ve done what you were too scared to do!” He near shouts, nearly moving into the sword, only stopping himself before he could. “You never had the balls to do this, Dream, so I fucking did it.”

“The balls to do what, Sap? Destroy our relations with the only other nation? Destroy our own land and make it inhabitable? Start a fire that will kill our own animals, our own cows and pigs? The balls to do fucking what, Sap?” Dream snaps, and Sap grins up at the man, blood staining his teeth. 

“The balls to do _this_.” 

An arrow hits Dream at that moment, and Sap bursts up and strikes the sword away as Dream stumbles, a hand moving to grip the arrow and rip it out.

“What the fuck are you doing, Sap?” Dream says, softly, but he can hear the anger underneath his words, can see it in his grip on his sword and in the way his shoulders hold themself.

“You know how fire can’t even contain itself, Dream?” He asks, and Dream nods, still holding the sword, still scanning the area around him. “It just burns and it burns and burns until it’s destroyed everything that it can. It wants fuel, it wants to kill, it wants to _destroy_. And people try to contain it, sure, but it always destroys what tries to stop it. Always.

“Now tell me, Dream, in this situation, who do you think is the fire and who do you think is the container?”

**Author's Note:**

> @ranbooscatgirl on tumblr


End file.
